Frame
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: Una guerra por empezar, un cuadro del manga de kishimoto y una idea que no pude contener... Una pequeña historia
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, que les puedo decir? este fic surgio de la alegria de leer el manga y ver que tema y shika quedaron en el mismo equipo... Y no pude evitar sacar toda clase de conjeturas acerca de la señora sermoneada que le estaba dando temari a Shikamaru. Y bueno, ¿no puede volar un poco la imaginacion? El fic está ubicado la noche después de la división de los equipos de shinobis -no tome en cuanta si el ataque del equipo de Emboscada (liderado por Kankuro) era lanzado el mismo día de esa división, o si los demas tenian conocimiento de que ya los ataques habían empezado (ante las dudas, consulten el manga 515-516-517- jugué un poco con la realidad del manga, solo para justificar la conversación... Sin mas...**

**

* * *

**

.:Frame:.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. NO podía creer, que esto estuviera sucediendo realmente… Como shinobi, sabía que existía la posibilidad de vivir una guerra, pero nunca calló en cuenta de que… él tuviera que vivir una. NO era su primera guerra, la invasión de Suna y el Sonido Durante los Exámenes Chunnin había sido cruda y sangrienta… Pero no se compararía jamás con la que estaba por vivir en cuestión de días, horas, tal vez segundos….

Él recordaba su papel durante sus exámenes Chunnin. Después de avergonzarse a sí mismo al finalizar su examen, el junto con Naruto y Sakura habían salido en persecución de sus ahora aliados de la arena. Recordaba las olas de adrenalina que le invadieron ese día, nunca pensó que su vagancia pudiera dar paso a un sentimiento semejante, esa especie de hambre de luchar. No lo dudo dos veces al decirle a sus compañeros que se adelantaran, que el retendría a sus perseguidores. No olvidaría jamás como se sintió cuando, siendo tan joven, logró detenerles, siendo el apenas un genin.

En verdad se sintió poderoso.

Sin embargo, tampoco olvidaba el terror que lo invadió a verse tan débil como para no poder mantener su jutsu, ver como poco a poco sus atacantes se liberaban y como se sintió ver la ola de la muerte pasar muy cerca de él. En esa oportunidad, había sido su sensei, Asuma, quien le había salvado –de milagro decía él, ya que las posibilidades de que le encontraran eran casi nulas-. Se sonrió al recordar a Asuma.

Estaba caminando alejándose de los territorios pertenecientes a la base principal y los campamentos. Había demasiada gente en ese lugar y necesitaba despejarse un poco. No hacía mucho, Gaara lo acaba de designar como su asistente en comando de la División de Ataque 4. Gaara era el comandante general de todo el ejército, por lo que le encomendaba de misión ser prácticamente el general de la división 4. Eso le ponía nervioso. Pese a que la gente a su alrededor le considerara un buen líder, el detestaba liderar equipos. Su primera misión como líder casi acaba con todos los que estaban a su cargo, muertos. Y estos eran sus mejores amigos. Desde entonces, supo que la responsabilidad de que alguien muriera por culpa suya era algo que él simplemente no podía soportar.

Hubiera agradecido no ser él el escogido, pero no había vuelta marcha atrás. Por lo visto, el Kazekage confiaba mucho en él como para ponerle la responsabilidad de tantas vidas en sus manos. Estando Temari en su equipo, le sorprendía que no se lo hubiera asignado a ella…

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Confiaría Gaara más en el que en su propia hermana? Le parecía extraño, algo no le encajaba. Temari era por su cuenta una excelente estratega, y tenía una naturalidad para liderar sorprendente. Su temple y su carácter la hacían un hueso duro de roer, y tenía una capacidad sorprendente para hacer que los demás le obedecieran. Ella era más indicada para el trabajo… Y de todas maneras, ella estaba bajo la subordinación de Shikamaru, lo cual era solo un peso más encima, por ella se preocupaba el doble…

Sacudió violentamente su cabeza. Se encontró a sí mismo divagando entre sus pensamientos. De nueva cuenta, había llegado a ese extraño sentimiento que venía intrigándole desde hacía un tiempo. NO sabía explicarse… Solo sabía que le distraía de todo, por eso prefería evitar darle mucha importancia…

-¿Divagas de nuevo?-preguntó una voz bastante conocida.

Shikamaru volvió en sí, su pensamiento se estaba desviando de nuevo, y no se había dado cuenta siquiera de donde estaba. Estaba en la cima de una colina, a unos dos kilómetros del campamento. Miró hacia su costado, y pudo verla, a Temari sentada en el suelo con el abanico a su lado.

Sintió algo extraño que le iba de los pies a la cabeza. Trató de apaciguarse, pero se sentía inquieto. Algo en su interior le decía que debía sentarse, y así lo hizo.

Temari no le dirigió la mirada, tenía sus ojos clavados en el cielo justo enfrente de ella, serio y calmado.

Shikamaru la miró y se sintió intrigado por esa expresión, ¿qué estaría pasando por la mente de esa kunoichi?

-Podría decirse- se resolvió a contestar él, después de un tiempo en silencio.

-Espero que reflexiones lo que te dije en la mañana- contestó Temari, seria- te recuerdo que Gaara tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como encargarse de la División 4 también, así que aunque tengas un simple título de asistente, eres prácticamente el general de nuestra división. De ti dependerá el éxito de muchos, incluyéndome.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo, mendokusai- suspiró Shikamaru- sé lo que el papel de líder implica.

-Espero que recuerdes-insistió ella- en que esta vez no es una misión de lo que hablamos. Es una guerra. NO son 5 o seis personas a tu cargo, es todo un escuadrón. No hablamos de completar una misión, sino del destino del mundo ninja y todo lo que conocemos.

-Gracias Temari, de veras que con eso aminoras la carga que siento en los hombros…

-No estoy queriendo atormentarte- repuso ella, bajando un poco el tono que tenía- solo quiero que te despejes. Te noto distraído y eso no sirve, tienes que estar enfocado al cien por ciento si queremos tener alguna probabilidad.

-Las tenemos-dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo sé…

-¿Entonces?

-Nada olvídalo.

Shikamaru notó como el semblante de ella cambió un poco. Era más nostálgico. Se quedó callado mirándola. Se veía bajo la luz de la luna tan… tan…

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio.

-No te felicité-suspiró Temari.

-¿Disculpa?

-Felicidades por ser electo asistente de Gaara-dijo ella, que por fin volvió a verlo, con una de sus sonrisas enormes.

-Hum, gracias-dijo él- aunque sigue sin cerrarme, si Kankuro tiene su propio escuadrón, ¿por qué tú no tienes el tuyo? El escuadrón 4 podría estar bajo tus órdenes…

-Le dije a Gaara que no encontraría mejor persona para el puesto que tú- dijo ella, desviando la mirada- tienes muchas cualidades de líder que tal vez tú no notes, Shikamaru. Y Se que harás lo mejor para devolvernos a todos con vida…

-Pero…

-No me hagas quedar mal –ella hizo como que no escuchó- mira que estoy poniendo toda mi confianza en ti de que traerás a todo el escuadrón vivo incluyéndote a ti y a mí. Doy por aludido que tienes más probabilidades de lograrlo que yo.

Dicho esto se puso de pie, recogió su abanico y dio unos pasos en dirección opuesta al Nara, quien la veía estupefacto. ¿Confiaba ella tanto en él? Volvía la sensación extraña…

Temari se detuvo un momento. Giró para quedar de frente a él una vez más.

-Hay algo que tal vez deba decirte…

-¿Qué será?-lo interrumpió él, ansioso.

-Todavía no –sonrió ella- después de la guerra. Vive y tráenos vivos, y te diré.

-Pero no hay nada seguro…

-No mates la emoción del momento –lo retó ella divertida- tómalo con un "incentivo". Ya sabes la condición. Regresaré al campamento. Buenas noches.

Shikamaru se quedó embobado viendo la figura de su amiga caminando. La curiosidad lo invadía de nuevo, mezclado con ese sentimiento raro… Parece ser, que tendría que esforzarse, si quería conocer ese secreto de Temari…

* * *

No se si fue obvio el nombre del fic. EN ingles, a un cuadrito del manga se le dice "frame" y a una escena de una sola accion en un solo tiempo se le dice cuadro en español, Frame en ingles X3

Les gusto? no les gusto? fume algo muy verde y estubo muy volado? dejen su review y hagamenlo saber


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! No estaba segura si sacarle conti a esto o no, dije que dependería del manga, y chanchan! otro manga donde salen ellos dos juntos! y son dos cuadros-la obsecionada que se emociona solo por dos pinches cuadros dond no hablan mas que de cosas de trabajo-. Pero bueno otra vez vino a mi la inspiración y le puso todo un trasfondo a lo escrito por kishimoto! el capi de hoy se basa en el manga 525 de Naruto, el cual altamente recomiendo porque está muy muy bueno!**

**Para aquellos fans de esta historia y que gustan también de facebook, los invito a ver mi album de "Frame" -esta historia- que abrí en mi perfil, el link se los dejo aki: h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / a l b u m . p h p ? a i d = 2 0 9 5 9 4 1 & i d = 1 0 1 7 6 0 5 8 2 9, así sin los espacios, en donde estoy recopilando todos los cuadros que utilizo en la historia n.n**

**sin más! De antemano, pido y suplico su review!**

* * *

Moving towards the battle- Two frames

El calor era insoportable. ¿Por qué su división tenía que moverse justo por la parte más desértica de todo el campo de batalla a esperar al enemigo?

_Claro se trataba de Sabaku no Gaara, el líder de ese escuadrón…_

Podía sentir como cada hebra de su cabello se calcinaba y la piel le escocía un poco, en la nuca se acumulaban las gotas de sudor y caminar se hacía tedioso. Todo el camino él lo veía igual, repentinamente una roca diferente, o incluso un granito de arena más, pero el paraje árido pintaba todo el mismo plano…

Pero no podía quejarse mucho…

Temari caminaba a su derecha, como la más campante y fresca de todos entre ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, no sabía él si de la emoción por la batalla, o por sentirse como en casa, o alguna de esas razones extrañas que pasan por la cabeza de una mujer. En cualquiera de los casos, dudaba que su compañía fuera la razón de la sonrisa femenina, por eso trata de mantener en bajo perfil su desgano y su lenta y calurosa agonía bajo el fiero sol.

Tornó sus ojos perezosamente a su derecha, encontró dos grandes orbes verdes mirándole de reojo, tal vez burlándose de su desgano. Al verse atrapada, desvió rápida la mirada, sonriendo más abiertamente…

_¿Eran esas sus mejillas sonrosadas? No debo estar alucinando…_

Miró a su izquierda. Chouji caminaba también, abatido por el sol infranqueable, arrastrando los pies. Tenía cara de cansancio y una bolsa de papitas a medio comer en su mano, la otra caía lánguida al costado de su cuerpo. EL sudor corría por su cara.

-Hermano, a mi no me va a matar ningún shinobi, será el calor el que me lleve a la tumba…

-Bebe un poco de agua, Chouji-le recomendó Shikamaru, señalando una cantimplora que traía su amigo.

Chouji la abrió y bebió un poco, e hizo una mueca de disgusto…

-Está caliente-dijo casi llorando.

-Toma, quédate con esta-intervino Temari, quien había escuchado la conversación de los dos amigos.

Chouji la abrió, y bebió. Para su sorpresa estaba fría como recién salida de un manantial. Tomó con gana hasta acabar.

-Gracias Temari-sonrió el Akimichi-¿cómo lo lograste?

-Pues vivir en Suna enseña como huirle al calor-sonrió ella-aquí está muy fresco en comparación con la aldea… ¡Qué te lo diga Shikamaru!

-Aquí me estoy deshidratando, en Suna me estaría deshidratando. ¡Todo el calor es igual!

-Llorón- le dijo Temari, logrando que el Akimichi riera un poco.

-Mendokusai, ¿ni el calor te aplaca las ganas de decirme así?

-Para nada, más bien me das más razón para decirlo.

-Esto será largo entonces-suspiró Shikamaru, mientras sus dos amigos reían.

Siguieron avanzando, Gaara subió a un peñasco alto. Divisó varios puntos a la distancia. Cerró su ojo izquierdo y colocó sus dedos frente a él, extendió la palma de su otra mano, y en ella se formo un ojo de arena. Este comenzó a flotar en dirección a lo divisado por Gaara. Las tropas esperaron abajo las órdenes de su capitán.

La imagen se fue aclarando a través de los nervios de chakra que conectaban al ojo con la formación de arena. Pronto pudo divisar las figuras.

-Son cuatro…

Sintió un escalofrío en la espina y perdió la concentración un momento, enfocó de nuevo… NO había duda, incluso después de muerto seguía igual que a como él le conoció…

-… y uno de ellos es papá-musitó más para sí mismo, al tiempo que alzaba la mano en una elegante ola, alertando a las tropas abajo.

-Esa es la señal-dijo Shikamaru levantando su vista hacia la seña de Gaara- el enemigo está cerca.

-No recibimos ningún aviso de la Alta Inteligencia-dijo Temari, haciendo lo propio y tapando el reflejo del sol con su mano- me preguntó por qué…

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, toda la tropa comenzaba a especular acerca de la batalla que pronto se avecinaba. Chouji se apuró a comer sus papitas.

-Me pregunto contra quienes nos enfrentaremos-dijo Chouji después de tragar la última papita sabor Barbacoa.

-Deben ser ninjas que ni siquiera Alta Inteligencia puede detectar-concluyó Shikamaru- digo, él solo está despertando a los ninjas más fuertes de la historia.

-Hermano… Me estoy empezando a asustar-dijo Chouji con una cara muy preocupada.

Shikamaru le miró serio, había razones de sobra para asustarse. Temari entendió el intercambio de miradas. Ella intervino.

-Descuida, podrán haber sido los ninja más geniales en su tiempo, pero ahora no son más que un montón de marionetas vacías que conservan sus técnicas. Derrotarles llevará trabajo pero es posible-y sonriendo altanera agregó- además ya sé que tendré que cubrir a este llorón, yo te cubro a ti también.

Shikamaru chistó sonriendo y Chouji se relajó un poco.

-Gracias Temari.

-No hay por qué, no hay nada mejor que desmembrar a unos cuantos cadáveres resucitados.

-Podría ser mi nuevo pasatiempo-bromeó Shikamaru.

Rieron fuerte hasta verse interrumpidos por Gaara.

-Shikamaru-san, Temari, suban un momento-dijo Gaara con su voz imparcial.

-Ya volvemos-señaló Shikamaru a Chouji, antes de subir la cumbre donde estaba Gaara, Temari asintió y subieron juntos.

Gaara veía hacia el norte, cuando los dos llegaron arriba.

-Shikamaru, son cuatro oponentes los que he divisado.

-¿Cuatro?

-Sí.

-NO será ningún trabajo derrotarles, deberíamos mandar un equipo de unas veinte personas solo para asegurarnos.

-Recuerda que esta técnica de resurrección hay que tratarla con cuidado, son cuatro oponentes, pero no son cualquiera. Entre ellos están el segundo Mizukage, el tercer Raikage y el segundo Tsuchikage…

-NO me extraña entonces que no nos hayan informado los de Alta Inteligencia-intervino Temari-el segundo Tsuchikage era capaz de mantener oculto su chakra y presencia… Pero Gaara, dijiste que eran cuatro oponentes, ¿quién es el cuarto?

-El cuarto Kazekage…-dijo sin miramientos.

Temari abrió los ojos, se le ensombreció el rostro. Shikamaru se desconcertó.

-¿Pa…Papá?-preguntó casi sin voz.

Gaara se limitó a asentir.

Con el corazón el puño, Temari miró en dirección hacia donde Gaara vigilaba. Shikamaru imaginó debía ser difícil reencontrarse con su padre… El hombre que ordenó el asesinato de su hijo menor, que nunca tomó en serio a su hijo de en medio y que no se interesó por su propia primera hija, la princesa de Suna. La mismísima Temari.

Temari apretó los puños y frunció e seño.

-Entendido, esperaremos tus órdenes-dijo antes de dar la espalda y bajar.

Shikamaru se excusó con el Kazekage y salió detrás de ella.

Llegó abajo, ella se veía un poco alterada. Chouji no parecía entender el porqué.

-¿Estás bien?-fue todo lo que Shikamaru supo preguntar.

-Seguro, ese hombre de allí no es mi padre-Chouji miró a su amigo sorprendido- como ya dije es solo un cadáver. Aparte… él no fue una figura paternal ejemplar…

Giró su cabeza y con eso dio por terminado el tema. Chouji guardó silencio y Shikamaru nada más se quedó mirándola.

Ya no era el clima el que era crudo. La guerra estaba empezando y estaba poniéndose cada vez más cruda…

-Recuerda el trato-dijo Temari de nuevo, con voz dura-y recuerda que quienes están allá afuera aunque en algún momento fueron nuestros familiares o amigos, ya no son más que sacos de polvo…

Él miró al horizonte, recordó el trato, su sonrisa y luego su expresión al saber que su padre estaba allí. Entornó su rostro hacia a ella y se limitó a asentir con una media sonrisa.


End file.
